charlieandthechocolatefactorythemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
More of Him to Love
"More of Him to Love" '''is the fourth song performed in the first act of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical. It is sung by Augustus Gloop, Mrs. Gloop, and Mr. Gloop. During this scene, after Charlie and his family read the contest that Mr. Willy Wonka is holding, they get their very own television out. They watch as Augustus and his family get interviewed by Cherry Sundae while singing about how Augustus found the first Golden Ticket by eating lots of candy bars. Context Cherry Sundae has just arrived in Bavaria, where the first golden ticket has been found by Augustus Gloop. She asks Augustus's mother to tell all about her son. Mrs. Gloop explains that when she was young, she wanted a lover who would feed her lots of candy. Mr. Gloop was a fine mate for her, but now he is merely a "crumb" to her. She had no idea that when she would eventually get pregnant, her child would be so large she'd have to remove her liver and one of her kidneys to make ￼room for it. After Augustus was born, the first words he said were "Let's eat!" As he got older, Augustus went through life eating all the food he could find, from strudels to pretzel pies. Mrs. Gloop claims that Augustus is what she was looking for in the first place. She then turns the microphone over to Augustus, who explains that he enjoys eating as much as both of his parents, and that even though his flesh is soft and flabby, his stomach is metaphorically made of steel. He is able to eat the pigs in his backyard "limb from limb", and his father notes that they will not leave the family dachshund alone with Augustus (for fairly obvious reasons). After this, Augustus explains that he was having breakfast that morning, he got extremely hungry, and he decided to have 50 Wonka bars for a "mid-breakfast snack". However, the first one he bit tasted almost like a rotten sausage, so he pulled it out of his mouth and found out that it was a golden ticket! He believes that he is the perfect person to win a golden ticket, as he has loved chocolate all his life, and he only stops eating to breathe. He claims that a lifetime supply of chocolate is a blessing because there'll be "more of him to love"! The Gloops finish off their song with a few bars of yodeling, and Mr Gloop feeds his son a sausage at the very end. Then, we cut back to the Buckets watching the TV at home. Lyrics '''Mrs. Gloop: Oh when I was just a girl I used to dream of a boy Who would bring me lots of sweets And be mein Schwarzwald of joy My Herr Gloop was quite a meal But now he seems like just a crumb 'Cause it turns out that dessert was yet to come! So we were wed and in mein magen Something big began to bloom And my liver and my kidney Had to vacate to make room Then the blessed day arrived And out he rolled so round and sweet And the first words that he uttered were- Augustus: Let's eat! Mrs. Gloop: Ja! So mit strudel, he'd canoodle, How he loved my pretzel pie He ate the whole kit and kaboodle And grew wide as well as high Though his size is rather shocking He's what I was traumen of 'Cause there is more, more, more of him to love Go ahead, Augustus, don't be shy. Schpill your guts! Augustus: Like mein mutter und mein vater I enjoy a healthy meal Yes my outside's soft und flabby, But my inside's made of steel We raise piggies in the backyard And I eat them limb from limb Mr. Gloop: We don't leave our dachshunds all alone with him! Mrs. Gloop: Nein! Augustus: So this morning I was eating When such hunger did attack Und fifty Wonka bars were waiting For a nice mid-breakfast snack. But the taste was kind of different, Like a bratwurst three days old So I spit it out and saw I had struck gold! Now I'm the perfect ticket winner For on chocolate I did teeth I am excited but keep eating. 'Cause I only stop to breath And a lifetime full of chocolate A gesundheit from above And there'll be more, more, more of me to love. All: Oh-de-lay-ee Oh-de-lay-ee Oh-de-lay-ee Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee! Augustus: Bom bom Oh-de-lay-ee Oh-de-lay-ee Oh-de-lay-ee Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee! Oh-de-lay-ee Oh-de-lay-ee Oh-de-lay-ee Oh-de-lay-ee Oh-de-lay-ee Te-o-lo-de-o-de-le! Video Trivia *During this song, the dancers and Mr. Gloop move in a very stiff manner, as a nod to famous German and Swiss decorative clocks with moving figurines. Category:Songs Category:Act One Category:Act One Songs